


Service For Two

by DianaMoon



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Gay Character, Hotels, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at Hotel Glee was enough stress for one lifetime, thank you very much. Especially when you have to work with one Noah Puckerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service For Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Round One of the Puckurt Drabble Off. My prompt was 'concierge'. I really had fun writing this! Thanks to Nikki for looking it over for me!

Kurt frowned as he looked at his watch. Puck was late. Again. If Sylvester decided to make her rounds early today, he didn't plan to cover his ass. Kurt shuddered, wondering what horrendous pant suit color combination that woman would try for today. Of course, he really couldn't talk, being forced to wear such a godawful uniform. Red and brown were just not flattering complimentary colors on him. At least he didn't have to wear a ridiculous bellhop hat. The floor was dead, as usual for this time of the morning, so he took to buffing his nails until he heard the front door's bell.

"Finally! Where have you been all morning?!" Kurt hissed. There was Puck strutting in, uniform shirt unbuttoned and untucked, and his hat in his mouth, showing the world his outdated hairstyle.

Puck grinned and rolled his eyes, somehow flipping the hat onto his head as he tucked his shirt and began button it up. "Chill, babe, I'm here now, right? And it's not like the dragon lady's come down from her suite yet," Puck said, leaning against the front desk.

Kurt leaned forward, keeping his voice low, "Don't call her that, that's practically summoning her down here. How do you think you're going to get the concierge job if you keep slacking off?" He really did worry about that, since Puck had said before he'd find another job if he couldn't become concierge by the end of his second year here at Hotel Glee and well, that anniversary was fast approaching. "Also, I've told you time and again Puckerman not to call me babe. Or dude."

"You know you love it," Puck replied, ignoring the rest and when he finally was in 'proper uniform', he walked around the desk to sign in. "The job's in the bag, babe. The only other one gunning for it is Smythe and while he may have the better connections, he don't got the people skills I have. Now, coffee break!" He waggled his eyebrows at Kurt before heading off into the empty break room.

Kurt hated to admit it, but that was the truth. Puck was a damn charmer, which was why Kurt wanted him to stay working at this hotel. Sighing at the fact the guy was already taking a break, he followed right behind to continue his reprimanding. "That still doesn't explain why you're late!"

And then Kurt found himself trapped against the door by Puck, his body close. "Because you wore me out last night, princess, and I didn't hear the alarm," he whispered in Kurt's ear before sneaking in a quick kiss.

"Noah!" Kurt admonished, blushing as he shoved him away. "While that's a fine excuse this time, you'll be punished for that tonight, Puck. My place, 8pm. Don't be late," he said sternly, turning away and heading back to the front desk in a huff. As he heard the door close behind him, he straightened his shirt and smirked.


End file.
